gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Angels of Death
The Angels of Death Motorcycle Club is a gang featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and as main antagonist gang in The Lost and Damned. Description The Angels of Death are an outlaw biker gang operating around Algonquin, where they frequently hang out at their clubhouse located in North Holland, Liberty City. They recieved Heroin from the Triads and deal Cocaine with the Spanish Lords. Like the case of the Albanian Mafia and the Ancelottis, the AOD act as extra muscle for the Triads. Unlike The Lost MC, who only have chapters in Liberty City, Alderney City, and Los Santos, the Angels of Death have numerous chapters including ones in the UK, Europe, Scandinavia, Canada and Australia as well as one in nearly every state of America. The Angels of Death also have a themepark in Florida and sell branded merchandise such as bed linen, books, party sets, diapers and even dildos. According to their official in-game website, angelsofdeathonline.com, the AOD started in San Andreas in 1949 as a small club for people unsatisfied with a non-segregated society. Lester Arnold is the leader of the Angels of Death and was born in San Fierro, along with Road Captain Joe Jon Johnson. In Grand Theft Auto IV, they are operating around Beechwood City, can be seen around the Burger Shot and basketball court in Beechwood City, and can also be found in BOABO. In The Lost and Damned, Angels of Death members do not spawn in Beechwood City or BOABO anymore, they only spawn around their clubhouse in North Holland. In The Lost and Damned, the player can enter The Angels of Death clubhouse during multiplayer. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, Angels of Death members do not spawn in Beechwood City but they do in BOABO. They also spawn in North Holland near their clubhouse and Northwood, near Luis' safehouse. In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Hsin labels the Angels of Death as one potential suspect for the sabotage of the Triads. He hires Lester to team up with Huang to investigate. Lester attempts to gain access into the gang in order to obtain intel, however the drugs and biking as part of the admission test is overwhelming for him, thus Huang assists by taking over on the biking stunts, attacking The Lost Brotherhood members and obtaining drugs. However, after having sex with Meredith, The Angels of Death leader's girlfriend, Lester learns that the gang is innocent in regard to the Triads' sabotage. Members *Lester Arnold - President *Joseph Johnson - Road Captain *Albert Lawson - Lieutenant *Unnamed Lieutenant - Lieutenant (Deceased) - Killed by Billy Grey. *Simon Nashly - Prospect *Bert Reker - Prospect Mission appearences ;GTA IV *The Snow Storm ;TLAD *Clean and Serene *Angels in America *It's War *Action/Reaction *Liberty City Choppers *Hit the Pipe *Heavy Toll ;GTA CTW *Convoy Conflict *See No Evil Territory This is a list of the areas where the Angels of Death appear throughout Liberty City. *Beechwood City, Liberty City *BOABO, Liberty City *North Holland, Liberty City *Northwood, Liberty City *Boulevard, Liberty City *Skyway Diner, Tudor, Alderney Weapons of Choice GTA IV and The Ballad of Gay Tony They act and behave like civilians, only armed and aggressive. *Knife *Pistol *Micro SMG *Pump Action Shotgun The Lost and Damned Full on gang members, arch enemies, will have more weaponry. *Knife *Pistol *Automatic Pistol *Micro SMG *Sawn-Off Shotgun *Assault Rifle - (Gang Wars Only) *Grenades - (Gang Wars Only) Trivia * The name "Angels of Death" may be a cultural reference to the song "Angel of Death" by Thin Lizzy, or to Nazi physician Josef Mengele, whose nickname was "the Angel of Death" for his horrendous torture and medical experiments. Thrash Metal Band Slayer also wrote a song called "Angel of Death" about the aforementioned physician. They may also be slightly based on the real life biker gang, The Hell's Angels. * The Lost always call Angels of Death members "Deadbeats". In the same way, The Lost members are called "Losers" by the AoD, obviously making fun of the opposite gang names. * The Angels of Death and the Lost Brotherhood's wars are referenced to the one the Grove Street Families and Ballas have by Malc. He says their wars are like the wars in Los Santos (He also mentiones the Jefferson Motel). It should be noted the Lost and A.O.D. hate each other as much as the after-mentioned gangs do. * According to a special Weazel News report, the Angels of Death claim that they are just a "social club", a hint to the Hells Angels who claim the exact same thing about themselves; pointing out that the AoD are a parody of the Hells Angels. Both the Hells Angels and the Angels of Death have books written about them by their leaders. * In GTA IV, attacking an AoD biker can be dangerous, as he will most likely pull out a knife. Also, nearby members will aid in the fight. Shooting one is even more dangerous, as they will shoot back. * In GTA IV's Multiplayer "Mafiya Work" mode, Kenny Petrovic reveals that the leader of the AoD organisation (Lester Arnold) has a bike which he calls "Sexy Charlie", and then orders it to be destroyed. * In GTA IV's Deal Breaker, Kenny orders the players to kill many Angels of Death gang members at a multistory factory in Acter Industrial Park. * In GTA IV, if you were to go to Acter where The Lost gang members hang out, upon closer inspection at a member of The Lost, you can see that he has an Angels of Death tattoo on his right arm. * The gang's favourite radio stations are Liberty City Hardcore and Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. * It is implied that The Angels of Death are neo-nazis, as the the website's FAQ has stated that nobody of non-caucasian race has made it into the gang. It is also implied this considering that during missions where you fight them, Johnny can be heard shouting "You racist pricks make me gag!", and "Fucking anti-semites" while fighting the gang. The Angels of Death are seen as White Supremacists, yet during the shootout at their clubhouse, an album by OG Loc can be seen in the jukebox (but this may just be an Easter Egg), as well as other hip-hop artists. *A particular NPC of the AOD, depicts a large rotund biker. Dubbed the "Fat Biker", is widely regarded as one of the most notable NPC's, alongside the Tramps and Soapboxxers.). *It's also possible that the AOD are against animals. Inside their clubhouse, there are signs that read, "No Pets allowed", and simply, "No Pets". Or they simply do not want animals messing up stuff. *In TBoGT AOD members spawn frequently in North Holland, unlike the original game and the first DLC where it is the Afro-American's and Hispanic's gang territory. Liberty/Alderney Chapter AngelsOfDeathLieutenant-TLAD.jpg AngelsofDeathClubhouse-TLAD-exterior.jpg AngelsofDeathClubhouse-TLAD-interior.jpg|Angels of death clubhouse interior. es:The Angels of Death Motorcycle Club fr:Angels of Death Category:Gangs in GTA IV Category:Outlaw Motorcycle Club Category:Gangs in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Gangs in The Lost and Damned Category:Gangs in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:GTA IV Era Category:Gangs